


We're Good

by Texeoghea



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Eating Lunch With Friends, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Using Your Symbiote As Clothes, this is just a lil somethin i wrote for POV practice in class tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Eddie really needs to set an alarm clock, because Venom is obviously never going to wake him up at a rational time.





	We're Good

Eddie woke to Venom growling in his mind. " **Wake up, Eddie,** " He snarled. and Eddie groaned as he sat up. The sun filtered dimly through the drapes across the window. "Mm, what's up, buddy?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. " **Hungr** **y.** " Venom informed him. Eddie sighed. "Of course."  
He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, and his eyes widened. "Oh, s-" He leapt up, tripping out of the covers and into the cool air of the apartment. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
    " **Eddie needs rest,** " Venom responded simply. "It's- It's like, 12 o'clock, Vee," Eddie yelped as he searched for clean clothes. " **So?** " Black tendrils spun from Eddie's form to pull things from the closet. "We're supposed to eat lunch with Annie and Dan at 12:30!" Eddie shouted. Venom growled. " **No shouting!** "  
    "Sorry." Eddie grumbled as he struggled into his jeans. " **Don't like Dan.** " Venom coiled himself into a shirt to spare time. "I know you don't like Dan," Eddie responded as he pulled on his boots, "But we're going to a fancy steakhouse, which has a lot of stuff that I can't afford, so they'll be paying for it and I really don't want them to make me pay. I'll get a steak rare for you, 'k? You just gotta behave while we're there."  
    " **Don't forget your jacket,** " Venom reminded him as he walked towards the door. "Oh, thanks, yeah."  
" **We can behave.** " Venom growled. "Hey." Eddie pulled at the V-shirt and held out his hand. His sleeve split into strands that swirled into his palm and formed a hand, squeezing gently. Eddie pressed kisses to it before it shivered and melted back into strands. "Be good, okay?" Eddie asked, shrugging on his jacket. Venom lifted his helmet from the table and placed it in his hands. " **Fine.** "

Lunch with Anne and Dan went smoothly- They talked about Eddie's latest case, Annie's new job, Dan's patients, and watched with horror and fascination as Venom ate the steak without losing his shirt-like shape. "Does he have to eat often?" Dan asked curiously. "Only all the time," Eddie griped. "I pay more for food than I do for rent, and half of it is just bags of tater tots." The three laughed as Venom purred at the words 'tater tots'. It felt good to be with friends.

" **Chocolate,** " Venom demanded as soon as Eddie closed the door to his apartment, coiling away from him to form a head. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Laundry first."  
    " **Then h** **urry,** " Venom growled.  
    Eddie tossed the clothes on his floor, and the jeans he had been wearing, into the washer, added soap, and turned it on, then headed back into the kitchen. "You want instant or homemade?" He hummed as he looked in the small pantry. " **NOW!** " Venom cried. "Instant it is."  
A mug of milk, chocolate powder and marshmallows went into the microwave, and Eddie turned on his laptop to get some work done while they waited. As soon as the microwave beeped, Venom launched off of Eddie and opened it to grab the mug. "Don't drink it too fast," Eddie said half-heartedly as Venom chugged the steaming treat. When he was done, he carefully placed it into the sink and returned to wrap once more around Eddie's body in a hug.  
    "Good?" Eddie asked.  
    " **Good,** " Venom purred. Eddie smiled. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie hmu @wcarevenom on tumblr if u wanna scream abt it with me


End file.
